The Dangerous Union
by Cloner4000
Summary: Setting in WWII, what if A Marine fall in love with Motoko both were a childhood friend, they met at the battlefield of the Pacific and nearly kill each other, what will they do with their love?


Summary(Long): This story is taken off plotline of Love Hina by Ken Akamatsu as well as the Motoko character and inspired by the game Medal of Honor Pacific Assault. It's about the boy and the promised girl with a setting in WWII. Boy is from an American Family and the girl from a Japanese Family. They promised that they will meet again when they got older, but Motoko's Family moved back to Japan in 1930 and they would almost forgot about each other, but save for the tragic day of Dec 7 1941 at Pearl Harbor. The U.S. and Japan locked into a deadly war, and our boy enlisted to help his country joined the marines. While the girl, who had grown into a beautiful girl and adapt at swordplay, secretly joined the Imperial Army who the Emperor demanded each family to sent a man into war. Motoko is unwilling to let his father or her older sister's husband go to war, decides to dress as a boy and fight for her family (Mulan, familiar? I don't own that either). Then they meet each other at the battlefield, both surprised to see each other, but the boy was trapped inside enemy line and capture would mean certain death, and Motoko decides to hide the boy, Frank Paige, until he can be rescued by U.S. But Motoko would fall in loved with Frank Paige in the midst of war and what would they do? A Historical Fiction, contain facts and make-up events.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names below or the game or the anime, and I got the inspiration for a story, which show me that it could actually mix different type of story into WWII instead of only action, so that's what I did,

By the way, the last name Paige was from Mitch Paige, an ACTUALL owner of Medal of Honor who fought at Guadalcanal defending a line against overwhelming odds. So the name was to dedicate his accomplishments.

**Dangerous Union**

Chapter 1: The Little Leathernecks of San Francisco

The Boy

My life couldn't get any better, at least that's what I thought; I grew up in my home town San Francisco and just like any boy in America, except that my town was a little different. It was near Japan Town where most Japanese immigrants around the area lived in a tight community, living close to one of their parks, I grow up around a lot of Japanese children and I had learnt quite a few Japanese while playing with them.

One day when I was five, it was so cold that day that most people stayed home, instead of going home to the warm fireplace; I decided to play, unwilling to walk 15 minutes to the usual park where I used to play. I go for the park where Japanese kids play. Although I ended up with a severe cold that grounded me for a WHOLE week, think how hard it would be for a 5-year old. But it was on that day in the winter of 1928 that I met her.

I was sitting alone in the swing, dazing off when a little black hair girl wearing some really unusual cloth walking toward the swing. At first I hadn't notice until she sat on the swing and sat there. At perhaps a few minutes I got so bored that I decide it couldn't hurt to ask her to play with me so I speak in heavy-English-accented Japanese asking her name.

I could never forgot her expression; both shock and awe at me talking in her language. But she then replied in fast phrases of Japanese that was beyond my five-year-old vocabulary and all I do was stare at her. She probably figure out from my blank expression that I did not get anything as she said in English, in a voice so sweet and gentle that even now I could remember it as clearly as I had back in that day.

"Sorry, my name is Motoko Ayoama, I've never seem you before, why are you here? It is rare to see a blond kid here in this area"

"Huh? Really? I have been living around here for almost 5 years now, but I wasn't that active though, sometime I felt left out so I tried to learn some Japanese but I just can't understand them" I answered frustrated and kick myself higher in the swing

"That so? Too bad, my English is a bit rusty too. How about this? I'll teach you some Japanese while you can teach me some English" She blinked at me while she too kicks high in the swing.

"Well, I have nothing better to do anyway, sure why not. Maybe we could play too!" I reply while looking at her face. She's probably younger than me, but her long shinning hair and black eyes fits her beautiful face perfectly and in this cold winter I felt really hot instead of cold.

"Great, how about let's start by telling me your names?" She answered with a smile in her face.

"Right" I blushed at my rude manners while quickly told her "My… my name is Frank Paige; I live three blocks from here in an apartment"

"That is pretty close; anyway, my name is Motoko Ayoama, I lived two blocks from here, but I lived in a dojo, my family moved here to teach lessons to people"

"Huh? What's a dojo? What kind of lesson are you talking about?" I blink at the foreign words unknown to me.

"It's a big place where my family teach people how to use Katana and Ki to chase away ghosts our family move here because my dad think we can make more money and it will help to spread Japanese Culture to the others here. That's what my mom told be and I don't quite understand" by that time, my minds had completely overwhelmed by all big and deep words that I don't really get anything except the part about ghost that interests me.

"Chase away ghost? That's so cool!" I asked excitedly, maybe I won't have to worry about that damn monster in my closet anymore.

"Yes, but it's really hard, and you have to start by learning how to use a Katana"

"What's that?"

"Errrr, what is that word? Hmmm, yeah it's Japanese swords"

"Swords? You know how to use it?"

"Yep, and let me tell you I was quite good at it too!" She said as her face lift up brightly at mentioning of her hobby and I could see the fiery passion in her eyes.

"Could you teach me? I wanted to learn too!" I pleaded with her. She paused for a few second and replied with a smile that I'll never forget.

'Sure, I'll ask my dad, I think he'll be glad to let me teach you"

"Yeah! Let go play at that sandbox over there." I said as I jump of the swing quite clumsily and almost fall flat on my face, I turn around to see Motoko gracefully landed on the ground without breaking a sweat.

"How did you do that? You got to teach me."

"Sure I'll teach you later, let play" She ran ahead of me and laughed and gesturing me to follow her.

"Ok" I ran after her, trying to catch up, the cold weather was the last thing on my mind.

To be Continued

End of chapter one, so what did you think? Weird or not? My second fan fiction so please remembers that, and excuses me for my grammar. I know it's bad so yeah.


End file.
